Wonderful Tonight
by BluEyes
Summary: ~warning~ overly mushy and no real plot...and *shock* not dramatic or depressing :)


Wonderful Tonight

So I've been trying really hard to find a song to write a happy mushy songfic about cuz everything here's so sad lately. And then I thought maybe I could use _Wonderful Tonight_, and then I turned on the radio and IT WAS ON!!! I got completely freaked out…and then I started laughing hysterically cuz, well, because I'm me. But I was too lazy to write it then. And then, I turn on the radio again today and guess what song's on. Yep. Must be a sign, I figured it wanted to be written…So the song is Wo_nderful Tonight _by Eric Clapton…that's the song that Monica and Chandler are dancing to at the end of the one where he proposes. And I know my mom has a CD with that song on it but it's some country group…but I couldn't find it : ( that made me kinda sad. It must be in her car. But anyway, characters are so not mine, and the song isn't so much either. Oh, and I guess it takes place, um…6th season-ish.

Oh, and be warned-there is actually no plot, lol.

"Which one?" Monica asked, walking out of their bedroom and holding up the two dresses for Chandler to see. "The black one," she held it out, "or the blue one?"

Chandler shrugged. 

"Well, which one do I look better in?"

"Neither," Chandler said, and Monica gave him a look saying he'd better explain himself fast. "No no no," he stuttered quickly off of her look. "I meant you look better in nothing," he paused, realizing that he was just sticking his foot further into him mouth. "I mean, god, it sounded better in my head, and" he sighed. "What I meant is you look gorgeous no matter what," he smiled at her.

"Nice save," Monica smiled. "But that doesn't help me."

Chandler paused for a second, studying the dresses. "The blue one then."

"Thank you," Monica gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to go back into the bedroom to change.

Chandler stared after her, not able to help himself, a small smile playing on his lips. He finally snapped out of it, looking down at his watch and realizing that it was a lot later than he had thought and that they were going to be late. She tended to do that to him. He'd lose track of time, lose track of what he was doing, lose his train of thought, lose his report for work, lose his mind, lose everything. 

Except for her.

Chandler stood up, going into their bedroom to tell her they needed to get going soon, but he stopped, mesmerized by her. She was carefully putting her make-up on in front of the mirror with efficiency that only Monica was capable of, and it amazed him. 

And he lost himself. 

"Hey, you," Monica looked up, feeling his eyes on her. 

"What?" Chandler snapped out of it.

Monica smiled, "I said 'Hey.'"

"Oh," Chandler said, slightly embarrassed. "Hey," he smiled at her. "And, um, we need to get going pretty soon," he remembered what his original reason for going in there was.

"Okay, I'm almost ready," she smiled at him before going back to getting ready.

"Okay," Chandler said absent-mindedly, watching her for a few more minutes before turning to leave the room.

Chandler looked up, shutting the TV off as Monica walked out, his heart literally skipping a beat when he saw her. She had the ability to do that to him. Make the world completely stop. And all he would see was her. 

"Do I look all right?" Monica asked, but seeing the look on Chandler's face, didn't really need him to answer with words.

"Y-yes," Chandler managed to say, thinking to himself that that was the biggest understatement of the world. He smiled as she walked toward him, "You look wonderful tonight."

__

It's late in the evening

She's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make-up

And brushes her long blond hair

And then she asks me

"Do I look all right?"

And I say 

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight"

"These things are hell," Chandler said quietly to Monica as they stepped off of the elevator, "and I know you've come with me once before, but they get a lot worse than that, trust me."

"How bad can it be?" Monica smiled at him reassuringly. "And that is why they have alcohol, right?"

Chandler laughed, "Very true." Pausing, he wrapped his arm around Monica, almost unconsciously, "Brace yourself for the worst."

Monica laughed, "I'm prepared for the office party from hell."

"Sounds about right," Chandler smiled at her as they walked in. Just as they walked across the room, guys' heads turned, and Chandler couldn't help but smile. He had never been the guy with the girl who was so gorgeous that she turned heads, and he definitely didn't seem himself in that role. And from the looks the guys he worked with were giving him, neither did they. Chandler smiled to himself, not even hearing the punch line of the joke that had caused half of the room to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room," Monica said quietly to Chandler, who just nodded. "You feel all right?"

Chandler smiled at her. "Yeah, wonderful."

__

We go to a party

And everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady

That's walking around with me

And then she asks me

"Do you feel all right?"

And I say

"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"

Monica looked at him for a second; he looked like something was on his mind. "You sure?" she asked, and he just nodded in response, giving her a reassuring smile. "Okay, I'll be right back," she kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Chandler smiled, watching her walk away. She couldn't see it. She was the reason that everything was all right. She might've been the reason he was acting weird, but she was the reason that that was all right. That's what love does to you. 

And she couldn't even see that that's what it was.

And that's part of what he loved. She didn't even see it. Sure, she knew that he loved her. But just how much, she could never know.

__

I feel wonderful 

Because I see

The love light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize

How much I love you

"You ready to get going?" Chandler whispered into Monica's ear, and she just nodded against his chest. "Then let's get out of here," he smiled, taking her hand in his and heading toward the door, hoping they wouldn't run into anyone else who wanted to talk on their way out. "I guess that wasn't that bad," he said as they walked out the door into the cool night.

"And how much have you had to drink?"

Chandler laughed and shrugged, "Eh." Monica smiled back before hailing a cab. "Thank you."

"For hailing a cab?" Monica looked at him weird, and he laughed.

"No, for tonight."

"No problem," she smiled, getting into the cab.

"Seriously, though, thanks, I know how much those things suck."

Monica smiled, "For you, the world." (LOL to annie and katie-just what I thought, made in heaven, lol).

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged. 

"You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday," he gave her a cocky smile, prompting Monica to hit his arm.

"I'd be careful, I might make you go alone next time," she warned.

"Oh, but, 'for me, the world,'" he said sarcastically, looking at her as he paid the driver, who laughed at their petty argument.

"You know, I don't even know why I try," she threw up her arms overdramatically, walking toward their building.

Chandler followed after her. When she didn't say anything as they got to the door and he'd caught up, he grabbed her arm. "You know I'm just playing, right?"

Monica laughed. "You are so cute," she smiled at him as she unlocked the door. "Yes, of course I know that," she added more seriously.

"God, is it really that late?" Chandler looked at the clock. 

Monica yawned, "I guess so." Chandler yawned, Monica's yawn causing him to. "Sorry," Monica laughed. "Bed?"

"Bed."

~*~

Chandler watched Monica as she got ready for bed, watched as she pulled the clip out of her hair and let it flow down her back, watched as she grabbed one of his old t-shirts to sleep in. "What?" Monica asked, aware of the fact that he was watching her.

Chandler shook his head. "Nothing," he smiled at her as she climbed into bed.

Monica studied his face for a moment. "You sure you're okay tonight?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "Babe, you'd be the first one to know if something was wrong."

"Swear?"

"Swear," he kissed her on the lips, leaning over her to shut her lamp off. "You were wonderful tonight," he whispered, smiling down at her.

Monica returned his smile. "I love you."

Chandler kissed her. "I love you, too," he mumbled, his lips barely leaving hers. 

"So you're sure you're okay?" Monica pulled back.

Chandler laughed; she wasn't going to let it go. "Wonderful," he smiled at her, his tone turning more serious, "because of you, I'm always wonderful."

__

It's time to go home now

And I've got an aching head

So I give her the car keys

And she helps me to bed

And then I tell her

As I turn out the light

I say

"My darling, you were wonderful tonight"

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

Okay, for some reason the last line that Chandler says sounds sarcastic and it's not supposed to be. Or it does to me anyway. By anyway, I just desperately needed to write something un-depressing, sun-shinny-bird-chirping-it's-all-good cuz writing all the sad stuff makes me sad : ( so sorry that it seriously wan't all that great, just some fluff cuz everyone needs some fluff every once in a while…


End file.
